Jealous Boyfriend (NaLu)
by XearaAster
Summary: A jealous Natsu is not something you see everyday. Well, to Lucy, it is. Jealousy can go from bad to to worst. And it's not a pretty good sight. Seriously, it is not a pretty good sight. Smutty contents available, so hop on if you're ready!
**Warning: This story contains mature content! Oh and major OOC for some characters.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked into our house, followed quickly by my boyfriend, Natsu,who harshly slammed the door behind him. Fairy Tail was partying for the birthday of Mirajane and everyone decided that we should have a party night and so we did, until I was dragged home by Natsu when Gray and I were talking. What was his problem?

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled at me, causing me to flinch, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

I sighed, "We were just having a conversation and I didn't want to be rude, so I talked to him and-"

He cut me off, "You weren't just talking with him, Lucy. You were fucking flirting with him! I saw the lust in his eyes. He tried to make a move on you and if I hadn't stepped in, he probably would have raped you!"

"What's wrong with you? It's just Gray! It's not like you weren't doing the same thing with Lisanna! I saw her all over you, even had the audacity to expose her breasts to you! But the worst thing is that you didn't even try to push her away from you! I admit, I was jealous but you didn't have to treat me like a whore!" I screamed as I released all of the anger and pain inside of me. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt hurt about Natsu even thinking I'm that kind of a girl!

"I saw how you were talking to him. You fucking twirled your hair! That's what you do when you're flirting! I don't give a shit if it was Gray, you were talking to, you fucking shouldn't have been flirting with him like that!" He yelled at me.

I slapped him hard across his face.

"I hate you!" I shouted at him. I ran to the door and opened it when suddenly, I was pulled by my waist. Due tot the sudden force. I was slammed to a hard chest. I struggled to get out of his grip but the more I struggled, the tighter arms gripped on spun me around as he took my chin and faced him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for exploding like that. I didn't want to make you cry. I just got so mad when I saw him all over you like that. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I was just jealous." He said, stroking my hair gently. I look at him in his eyes and saw he was sad too. I could feel the guiltiness in his eyes.

"Damn right you are." I sniffed.

"Yeah. That ice brain thought he can steal you away from me? I won't let him. You'll always be mine." He said as he hugged me.

We stood there in silence for a moment as I dried my tears, and looked up at Natsu. He smiled at me before he bent his head down to connect his lips with mine. Our kiss soon became heated, and Natsu spun us around, slamming me against the wall. I wrapped my arms tightly around Natsu's neck, jumping up into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist as he continue to work my mouth, nibbling on my bottom lip and then pushing his tongue into my mouth, plundering it with his.

Natsu moved his mouth from mine to kiss down my neck, pausing to suck on my neck below my ear, a spot that he knows makes me go weak every time. I let out a loud moan, thoroughly turned on as I threw my head back against the door, grinding my hips into Natsu's and feeling his dick grow against my crotch since my short party dress had ridden up to my waist.

Natsu pulled back and looked at me with eyes black with lust. I immediately slammed my lips onto his again, and he brought one hand up to palm my breast through my dress as we made out fiercely. I was so caught up in our heated kiss that I barely noticed that he was carrying me to our bedroom. Natsu and I are both 23 years old now, and last year, we bought a house together since we have been dating for three years now.

Natsu reached our bedroom and once we were inside, he set me down. He kissed my lips again before moving his lips back to my neck. After he thoroughly ravished my neck with attention, kissing all the way down my plunging neckline to the edges of my boobs, he bent down and grabbed the hem of my tight dress, peeling me out of it.

When I was only in my lace bra and underwear, Natsu groaned loudly, "God Luce, you know what it does to me when you wear lace!" He growled.

I smirked, but the smirk was wiped right off my face as Natsu brought two fingers up to my slit and rubbed me through my panties. "Ah!," I moaned out loud , feeling my knees start to go weak. I'm sure I would have fallen if Natsu hadn't hold me.

Natsu suddenly moved us from where we were standing in the middle of the room so that my back was pressed against the wall. "Lucy, I'm not gonna lie," Natsu said huskily, "Seeing you with that other guy hurt." He paused to strip out of his shirt, "I felt like I wasn't wanted, wasn't needed," Natsu's hands moved to his belt and he fumbled with it for a moment, so I quickly helped him undo it and yank his pants off.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," I breathed contritely.

Suddenly, in less than two seconds, Natsu's nimble hands rid me of my bra and underwear, leaving me completely naked as I leaned up against the door, panting.

Natsu yanked off his boxers, freeing his 8 inch cock that I love so much and quickly pressed himself to me against the door, grinding our cores together. "Lucy, look at me," Natsu said gruffly, "Do you know how fucking jealous I get when another guy just looks at you?" He asked lowly.

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck again as our cores ground, relieving some of the pressure before Natsu was ready to give us both what we wanted.

"I get so fucking jealous, it kills me Lucy," Natsu growled at me, "Every time another guy just looks at you, simply glances at you, I get so fucking mad I want to murder them. You have a fucking amazing body, Lucy," He told me, "And Lucy, every guy that you meet drools over your ass. And it makes me So. Fucking. Mad." He paused for emphasis on those last couple words, thrusting his hips against mine after each word, letting his cock rub my clit but never slipping it inside my dripping wet pussy.

I mewled in want, need, desire, and apology, "I-I'm sorry Natsu," I moaned.

Natsu groaned, and then grabbed my legs and lifted me up so I was pressed up against the door and in his arms, his dick rubbing against my clit. We stayed still in this position for a moment, unmoving, as Natsu moved his head so his lips could attack my neck again.

He nipped on my neck, attacking a certain spot that made my whole body burn as I moaned out loud.

That was all it took for Natsu to lift me up a bit and slam his dick into me.

"Natsu!"I screamed, yes, screamed, as he penetrated me. "Ah! So big!" I moaned.

"Fuck Lucy," Natsu groaned, thrusting into me. He thrust into me again and again, "Lucy, do you fucking know what the hell you do to me?" Natsu growled, "Do you know that you drive me completely fucking insane? Do you know that I love you so much that if anything happened to you, I would die? Do you know why I get so jealous?"

I shook my head, leaning back against the door, "No," I whispered.

"Because, Lucy," Natsu grinds out, his voice slightly strained as he thrusts into me, "Because you are so fucking perfect and I'm so afraid that I'm not enough for you and one day you'll find someone better and leave me." He pants.

"Natsu, that would never happen," I reassure him.

"Good," Natsu sighed, and suddenly, he stops moving inside of me and I whine but then he's carrying me over to the bed and we fall down on top of the bed and Natsu thrusts into me again and I moan as I cum violently.

"Natsu!" I exclaim as my body shakes and I orgasm, my pussy clenching around him.

Natsu groans, thrusting into me once more before he falls over the edge too, cumming into me as he collapses on top of me.

We just rest for a moment, relaxing after our mind-blowing sex, and then Natsu presses his lips firmly to mine, "I love you so damn much Lucy, and I'm sorry I get so fucked up when I see other guys around you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Natsu. And I think it's kind of sweet that you care so much. But remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

 **Yeah, I did some adjustments and I hope you liked it! I just had to put Lisanna here 'cause who else makes Lucy jealous? Erza? Happy? Thank you for reading this and I hope you also read my other story 'Already Gone'. It's a NaLu story too and I hope you like it!**


End file.
